It's my Birthday
by Monkey D. Elena
Summary: Il y a Sousuke, bien sûr, le principal concerné dans cette affaire, Rin, qui cherche désespérément un moyen de lui offrir son cadeau, et Momotarou qui, comme à son habitude, gâche les surprises. Mais tout fini dans la joie et la bonne humeur, avec le plus joli et le plus mignon des cadeaux, offert par le plus chou et le plus craquant des requins. Happy Birdhay Sousuke !


**Rating :** K.

**Pairing :** Sousuke x Rin.

**Disclaimer :** Les personnages appartiennent à Ouji Kouji et Kyoto Animation.

* * *

><p>« Sousuke, j'ai faim, tu veux pas aller chercher de la nourriture dans les cuisines ? »<p>

Le brun soupira du haut de son lit, détourna la tête de son livre mais ne répondit pas, attendant que le mauve bouge de lui-même. Ce qu'il ne fit pas évidemment, et reposa la question.

« Sousuke… Sérieux, j'ai la flemme de me lever, tu voudrais pas faire ça pour moi ?

- Non. T'es plus près.

- Mais… On joue à pierre-feuille-ciseaux alors.

- C'est pas moi qui ais faim, je n'ai pas à y jouer.

- Je te le demande gentiment…

- Je m'en fiche.

- Tu boudes ? Depuis le début de la journée c'est comme ça, toujours à me renvoyer balader, je commence à en avoir marre » attaqua le mauve en s'asseyant sur son lit, fixant d'un air contrarié le dessous du matelas de son ami.

Ami qui ne répondit pas, jugeant qu'il n'avait aucune raison de s'expliquer. Si Rin avait oublié son anniversaire, ce n'était pas sa faute, et il n'allait certainement pas lui rappeler. C'est pourquoi il se replongea dans son livre, faisant abstraction de toutes les piques que lui lançait la voix sous son matelas.

« Sousuke ! Je te parle ! Écoute-moi un peu !

- …

- Hé ! Fais pas celui qui n'entends rien ! Pourquoi tu boudes ? J'ai fais un truc de mal ?

- …

- Sousuke… »

Le brun daigna enfin répondre, déconcentré par cette voix qui ne cessait de monter dans les aigus.

« Tu te rends compte que si tu étais allé toi-même chercher ta nourriture, tu aurais mis moins de temps que tu n'en met pour me parler ?

- Et si tu étais allé la chercher, je n'aurais pas eu à te parler et on en serais pas là. »

Le nageur esquissa un sourire Rin avait toujours le chic de retourner les situations pour que rien ne lui retombe dessus.

« Demande à Nitori ou Momo d'aller t'en chercher alors, si tu tiens tant que ça à rester assis sur ton lit. Ils seraient ravis de servir leur capitaine adoré.

- Tsk. C'est inutile, et je ne suis pas leur capitaine adoré. »

La porte s'ouvrit soudain en trombe et une tête vermillon apparu, un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres. Quant on parle du loup...

« Rin sempai ! Yamazaki sempai !

- Oï Momo, qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Demanda Rin, intrigué par cette soudaine apparition.

- Je voulais voir si Sousuke sempai avait aimé le cadeau qu'on lui avait fait ! »

Il y eu un blanc de quelques secondes, où Rin eu la très forte envie de supprimer ce Mikoshiba bien trop stupide quant à Sousuke, il avait délaissé son livre pour jeter un coup d'œil surpris au mauve, avant d'esquisser un sourire, comprenant enfin pourquoi Rin tenait absolument à ce qu'il aille lui chercher à manger.

Sans rien dire, il se leva et descendit l'échelle avant de se diriger vers la porte.

« Je vais chercher ta nourriture Rin », dit-il d'un air amusé en fermant la porte.

x-x-x-x

Finalement, le mauve ne l'avait pas oublié, songeait-il en attrapant un bol de riz dans la cuisine. Il lui avait juste fait la technique « je ne m'en souviens pas mais c'est pour mieux te surprendre » tellement commune mais qui fonctionnait tellement bien.

C'était tellement mignon venant de la part du requin que Sousuke ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tout en retournant à la chambre. Celle-ci était vide, à l'exception de Rin qui était assis sur la chaise du bureau, les joues légèrement rouges et un paquet posé devant lui.

Le brun posa la nourriture à côté du paquet et ébouriffa les cheveux de son ami. Il savait que sa surprise avait été gâchée, alors il essayait de le réconforter un peu.

« C'est pour moi ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix douce.

- Ouais… Je voulais te faire la surprise, mais c'est raté. Désolé, dit-il en baissant les yeux.

- C'est un peu de ma faute aussi, tu l'aurais réussi si j'avais fait ce que tu me demandais. »

Rin ne répondit pas, alors Sousuke s'empara du cadeau, trop curieux pour attendre. Une fois ouvert, il vit que c'était une grande écharpe bleue, et sourit.

« Elle est magnifique. Merci beaucoup, Rin.

- Ce n'est rien, répondit le mauve en se relevant. Momo a pensé que la couleur irait bien avec tes yeux, sourit-il en fixant lesdits yeux, qui reflétaient la joie de Sousuke.

- Donc c'est votre cadeau à tous les trois, avec Nitori ? Il faudra que je les remercie alors.

- Tu le feras plus tard. Enfile-la », le pressa Rin, qui était redevenu joyeux et souriant.

Il l'aida à la passer autour de son cou et la cala de façon à ce qu'elle donne le plus chaud possible.

« Je vais mourir de chaud là, tu sais ? Dit avec amusement Sousuke, le nez et la bouche recouverts du tissu.

- Au moins, tu es sûr que tu n'auras pas froid cet hiver ! Rit Rin. D'ailleurs… J'ai un autre cadeau pour toi. Il est très personnel, par contre...

- C'est pour ça que tu rougis ? C'est mignon. Romantique même, je dirais, s'amusa Sousuke en reprenant ce terme que le mauve utilisait beaucoup plus jeune.

- Tsk, abruti… Ne te moque pas de moi », dit-il en détournant la tête, les joues rouges.

Sousuke le regarda se calmer, le fixer et s'approcher de lui tout doucement. Ses rougeurs n'avaient pas disparues et quelques unes commençaient à apparaître sur les joues du brun au fur et à mesure que Rin réduisait la distance entre eux.

Il baissa le tissu encombrant sa bouche, et déposa ses lèvres dessus, furtivement, avant de se retirer et de rougir encore plus.

« Bon anniversaire, Sousuke... »

Le brun, un peu surpris, ne put résister. Depuis le temps qu'il attendait cette permission, il n'allait pas se contenter d'un simple petit baiser. Enlevant un pan de son écharpe, il la passa autour du cou de Rin et l'attira à lui pour l'embrasser plus passionnément. Les mains du requin s'étaient accrochées à son sweat, et les siennes glissaient déjà vers le bas de son dos.

« Je crois que je vais aimer cet anniversaire », murmura le plus grand sur les lèvres de l'autre, avant de le pousser sur son lit.

Rin était tellement sensible qu'un simple baiser l'avait déjà plongé dans les abysses du désir, et Sousuke était très curieux de voir jusqu'où il pourrait le faire sombrer. Et puisque c'était son anniversaire, il avait tous les droits, évidemment.

* * *

><p>Un petit post rapide, histoire de revenir un peu sur Fanfiction !<p>

On est le 14 septembre, c'est l'anniversaire de Sousuke, je pouvais vraiment pas rater ça ! (Merci Tumblr de me l'avoir rappelé, d'ailleurs :3)

Un écrit rapide, fluffy peut-être, mais fallait fêter ça ! Je devrais en faire un autre plus approfondit, mais avec un rating différent, vous voyez ? ;)

Sinon, le titre de l'OS, c'est juste le titre de la chanson de Will I Am et Cody Wise... J'trouvais que l'attitude de Sousuke sur la dernière ligne collait bien à la chanson, c'est tout x).

Avis ?


End file.
